Ed and Al meet Kesho
by Sukoshi Kiajuu
Summary: Ed and Al are still looking for the Philosophers Stone when they meet a mysterious girl named Kesho Hitome. Is she friend or foe? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe and for language. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ed and Al meet Kesho

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters but i do own Kesho and all of her attributes.

"Man it's hot!" said Edward. He and his brother, Alphonse, were walking to Leore for some unknown reason. Al, of course, having no body was not affected by the heat.

"Brother, why are we walking and not driving to Leore?" Al asked.

"Because I wanted some time to think." They kept walking and eventualy made it to Leore.

"Brother i just remembered the assement is in a few days!"

"Well who cares. What will i do to show off?" Ed replied sulkily.

"Oh." said Al as he realized his brothers point. Ed had nothing to show off for all the time they were searching for the Philosophers Stone. And last year Ed had fought with Colonel Mustang and King Bradley had stoped it before they had torn up the parade grounds any more. Al was worried that Ed would lose his certification if he didn't do anything quick.

Five days ago...

"Put down your pencil's and keep your little mouths shut!" yelled the General in charge of the State Alchamist written qualifing exam. The tests were handed in and everyone was allowed to leave.

"Huh...that was way to easy for me." a girl sighed to herself, "I hope everything else is more fun then that."

This girl is Kesho Hitome. She has long silvery-white hair which she has in a braid, and piercing blue eyes. She always wore the same outfit; a black beret (tilted to the left), a red camisal, tight black pants, a pair of grey sneakers, a belt set lopsided to the left, and rimless glasses (which she wears all the time). She also wears one thumb ring, three bracelets and loop earings and a second piercing o her left ear.

She was staying in a hotel in Central with all the other hopeful applicants. She walked back to the hotel to get rid of the extra energy that had built up during the exam.

The next day she went back to Military H.Q. and when her name was called went into the interview room.

"Kesho, please take a seat in the golden chair in front of you. If you have true alchemic powers the chair will not fall over." The man sitting in the middle of the table said. This man had an eye patch over his left eye. Kesho sat down and nothing happened.

"Good. Let us begin." the man said and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Just so you know i am using the anime as a guide because i have only read the first two volumes of the manga.

Chapter 2

"God was that boring. First questions, then they wanted to here my family history, and then they made me take a physical exam. I'm just glad they had a female doctor do it." Kesho said.

She was dissapointed at how boring all this was to her. She was now going to a restaurant to have some lunch before the practical part of the process. She had a very short lunch time, only about 30 minutes. As she was walking back she saw someone who looked familiar. She would have run over to see who it was but she was not able because she knew she was running a little late.

When she got to the parade grounds, that was were the practical was to be held, she saw she was the only girl and the only one under 20. She sighed and sat down and watched. She was the last one to go because she had wanted to see the competition. She got up and walked over to the man with the eye patch.

"Fight with me." was all she said to him.

"All right. I'm not going to go easy on you young lady." The man said. Unknown to Kesho the man she was about to fight with was the Fuhrer King Bradley.

They stepped out into the middle of the parade grounds and faced each other. Everyone else moved back to the edge of the grounds and waited for the fight to begin.

The Fuhrer unsheathed his sword and smiled, "Are you going to fight me without a weapon?"

"Well, it depends on how good you are as to if I use a weapon to fight you. But if you fight hard i will not hold back." Kesho said and she also smiled.

"Fine, let's begin!" the Fuhrer ran at Kesho andswung his sword at Kesho. Just as it was about to cut Kesho she disappeared. She knew she would have to use her wings, even though she didn't want to use them. As she landed the Fuhrer turned and swung his sword again and almost cut Kesho's arm. She did a back hand spring to avoid it.

"You give me no choice. I will not go easy on you." Kesho growled, her eyes started turning a dark crimson. She clapped her hands together and a bright flash of light appeared. When it faded Kesho was standing with a sword like weapon in her hand and a pair of wings on her back. They were white and had what looked to be scales on them.

"Amazing." the Fuhrer staired at Kesho. She took this chance. SHe ran towards the Fuhrer and swung her sword like weapon at him, but he was able to move just enough that he didn't get a deep gash but a small gash and it was on his arm. The blood from the wound was already staining the sleeve of his uniform. The two fighters readied themselves for another attack. The Fuhrer went into a defensive position but Kesho sheathed her sword, clapped her hands and rose into the air. Her wings started to glow.

"Scale Drive! Amplify and Destroy!" she yelled. She put her hands in front of herself and had her palms facing the Fuhrer. The scales on her wings grew bigger and flew at her opponant. He was able to dodge most of them but he was hit by about 10 of them and they stuck to him. Kesho landed and unsheathed her weapon. The Fuhrer fell to his knees, not out of wanting the fight to stop but because of blood loss and exhaustion.

Just as Kesho was about to move a stone wall rose up between the opponants.

"What the...Oh." Kesho looked to her right and saw Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. She sighed and clapped her hands, her wings and weapon disappeared. She was now "no wing" Kesho again.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I have seen the entire anime and for those of you who know what I am about to refence thats good. He is under orders to act human **_not_** the other way so that means if needed he will act. if you can figure this out sorry for the spoiler of non knowers.

PS: sorry it took so long i got writers block.

Chapter 3

"That was some impresive Alchemy."

"Thank you sir." Kesho bowed, she had just found out the man she had fought with was the leader of the State.

"I think i know the new State Alchemist for this year." the Fuhrer said, "Oh, Fullmetal, thank you for stoping the fight."

"You're glad?" Ed said, "I thought you would be pissed that i stoped your fight."

"If you hadn't i would be dead right now." he chuckeled, "You probably would have killed me, right young lady?"

"Probably sir." Kesho answered truthfully.

"Well I probably go. I have a mission i have to do so with your permission I will leave." Ed saluted and left.

"I should probably go too, I'm rather hungry now. Do I come back tomorrow?" Kesho asked timidly.

"Yes you will come back here tomorrow. We will announce who will be the new State Alchemist. Be here at 8 tomorrow morning."

"Good day sir." Kesho bowed and left for her hotel room. She went and layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She fell asleep and woke up several hours later and realized something. In her fight with the Fuhrer sha had beaten him to easily, he should have taken longer to take down and she should have used more than just her Scale Drive. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was around two in the morning. She rolled over and fell back asleep.

The next morning she had to run to the military HQ to get there in time for 8. Once there the Fuhrer made the announcment of who was the newest State Alchemist.

"Kesho Hitome, please step forward." he beconded her forward and put his hand on his shoulder. "Kesho will be the new State Alchemist." he handed over the silver watch and a letter.

"Thank you sir, this is an honor to be named a State Alchemist." she said, but on the inside her thoughts were racing. 'His touch doesn't feel right. It feels..._inhuman_.' she thought. The sound of clapping brought her back to reality.

"Read your letter." was all the Fuhrer said before he left. She opened the letter and read

"Kesho Hitome, your Other Name will be 'Wing-ed Light'. You will take a position in East City under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang. I hope you do well.

Signed, Fuhrer King Bradley."

Kesho staired at the letter and realized she wouldn't be able to spy on the Fuhrer to see if he was really human as he said he was. She went to her hotel and got all of her belongings packed and headed for the train station so she could go to East City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kesho was running from the military men who had come into her town without warning. They started to torch her home town. Her mother had told her to run and to not look back, but of course she had to look back. She saw the military men shoot her mother and saw the look of horror on her mothers face as she realized that Kesho had seen._

_"Run! Run hard and never look back!" those were the last words Kesho ever heard her mother say. Kesho ran hard and didn't look back. She ran for hours until she came to a small shack in which she hid from the military. She fell to the floor and fell asleep. She woke up to find a man in a military uniform standing over her. She screamed and tried to crawl away from him but he grabed her and took her outside. The rest of his unit was standing there and the leader of the group turned to the man holding Kesho and said three words,_

_"Kill her now."_

_Kesho fought with all her might to get out of the arms of the military man, but it was no good. His grip was to strong. She heard the click of a guns saftey going off and then heard the loud bang. The man holding her let her go and she fell to the ground blood flowing freely form her left shoulder. _

_"Don't move." whispered the man that had held her. He felt her pulse and rose up. "She's dead. Let's go." _

_She lay there and when she was sure the men had gone she got up and staggered back into the shack and got out the bundle that she knew was there. She pulled out bandages and wraped her wounded shoulder and sat down she fell asleep. When she woke it was daylight and she was unsure about what had happened the night before, but as she rose to her feet she felt a wave of pain eminate from her shoulder and she remembered that what happened last night was real. She ran back to her home to find nothing but ruins. Kesho fell to her knees and realized that all the boddies had been taken and buried. She went to what was left of her home and searched through it to find her bag. It somehow managed to escape the heat and flames and was still in perfect condition. She slung the strap over her good shoulder and started walking to the eastern end of town. _

Kehso woke with a start and realized she was on the train to East City. She still didn't know why the military had attacked her home and why she was the only one not buried if they thought she was dead. Why did the memory of that dreadful night from 12 years ago still haunt her. She sighed and looked out the window. Kesho gasped and saw that the place they were going through was her home town. Someone had rebuilt it and she had never known. The train was starting to slow down so that it could stop at the towns train station.

Kesho got off and looked around she coudl see the scorch marks on the ground. They hadn't faded at all she saw a sign over the station saying that this little town was a town called Rana.

_'That's not right...unless they renamed the town from Khanas to Rana. They must have done it, but why?'_ her thoughts were interupted by someone taping her on the shoulder. She turned to find the soldier from 12 years ago looking down at her.

"What are you doing here? I know it's been 12 years but you shouldn't be here." he said.

"The only reason I'm here is because I'm on my way to East City and the train stopped here. What are you doing here and what were you doing here 12 years ago?" Kesho asked him. She saw that he was not happy about being asked about the events of 12 years ago.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the train. I to am headed to East City." he garbed her arm and half draged her bakc onto the train. They sat down and the train started to move again.

"Alright, I'll start at the begginning. My name is Leutanent Mark Frezzy. The reason we, that is to say the military, were in your town 12 years ago is because we were ordered by the Fuhrer to destroy it." Kesho was just barely able to keep a strait face, "I'm not sure why but we did as we were told and we destroyed everything and killed everyone but you. I did not kill your mother. The reason I helped you is because I couldn't live with myself if an entire town was destroyed. That's why you were hit in the shoulder and not in the chest is because I was able ot shift your body. I was also the one who left the bundle in the shack for you."

"Who was the Fuhrer then? Was Bradley the Fuhrer then?" Kesho asked, her breathing was shallow and she was having a hard time thinking strait.

"No, he was not. He was elected the next year because the previous Fuhrer was killed the on the first anneversery of the destruction of your village. The killer was never found, but he left a note that said the last child of Khanas would exact her revenge when she became of age and became a State Alchemist."

"So I'm supposed to exact revenge. But on who? The man who lead the team who destroyed my home. Well that's not possible he died a few years ago in an altercation with the Alchemist Killer. And i can't exact revenge on you beacause you saved my life. So who am I supposed to exact my revenge on!" Kesho had started to cry. She buried her face in her hands and cried silently. Frezzy patted her on the shoulder.

"Why are you going to East City? I'm going because I have been assigned to work under a Colonel Roy Mustang."

"So have I." They both sat in silence the rest of the way to East City.

Sorry for the long chapter but i got carried away. Oh and for those of you who think Kesho doesn't need a circle your worng! She uses a circle but i won't tell you where it is untill it comes up in the story.

Bye for now! 8) .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, Kesho? Why are you under Mustangs command?" Frezzy asked as they walked to the military HQ.

"Because I am the new State Alchemist." she said holding her head up high. "Why are you under Mustangs command?"

"I was ordered to watch the new State Alchemist. I don't know why but i follow orders. Well I follow them now any way. I wasn't following orders when I saved your life back then." Frezzy said as he grabed the door of the HQ and held it open so Kesho could go in first. They walked in and asked directions to the Colonel's office. They went to it and knocked. A voice sounded from inside and they both walked in.

"And who might you two be?" Roy asked, he was leaning on his elbows and had his hands underneath his chin.

"I'm Leutenant Mark Frezzy."

"And I'm the new State Alchemist Kesho Hitome."

"Ah...I take it that you were ordered to serve under me?" Roy asked just as his phone rang. He picked it up and listened to the person on the other end.

"Yes sir, they're here. I understand sir. Have a good day sir, good afternoon." Roy put the recever down and looked at the pair in front of him. "That was the Fuhrer himself telling me that you two are under my command. He also told me that Luetenant Frezzy is the subordinant of the new State Alchemist Kesho Hitome. So Miss Hitome what is your second name?"

"Wing-ed Light sir." Kesho said.

"Hmm..do you know why you got that name?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I do. It's because of my alchemy and how I use it. I normaly use major alchemy when I get angry or I get in a fight and I know I will have to bring out the big guns."

"Ah. All right. Your first mission as my underlings is to go find the Fullmetal Alchemist and bring him back here. Last I heard the pipsqueak was headed to Leore."

"Fine. I'll find him, and if need be I will drag him back here. I have a small matter to talk with him about." with that Kesho turned on her heel and left the room. Frezzy shurged at Roy and ran after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Brother why are we walking back to East City?" Al asked his brother as they crossed the desert fot the second time in the past few days.

"Because I don't want to be found by anyone who is in the military." Ed said to his brother as he kept walking. He stopped and stared at a speck on the horizon. He turned toward Al and pointed to the speck which was gaining on them fast.

Kesho was in a car with Mark as they headed for Leore. Kesho knew that Ed and Al would be there or they would be on their way back to East City.

"Kesho, how do you know where the Fullmetal Alchemist is?" Mark asked as they drove.

"You want to know? Well I'll tell you. I have heard of everything he has done and i know that the only time he goes back to his home is when he's in trouble or he needs his automail fixed. Most every other time he goes to Leore." Kesho took a breath and looked at Mark. "I have a gut feeling we will either meet him here in the desert or in the town of Leore. And I think it will be out here. Look." Kesho pointed at two figures.

"Oh crape. It's a car." Ed said. He sank to the ground moaning out of annoyance. The car came to a stop next to the two teenagers. They saw two people get out, a young girl and what appeared to be a man in his 20s.

"Hello Fullmetal Alchamist Sir." the man said to Ed who was suprised that this man whoEd didn't know had not made the mistake of calling Al the "Fullmetal Alchemist" .

"Hey, I know you," Ed said pointing to Kesho, "You're the girl who was fighting the Fuhrer in Central. Are you mad that I stopped your fight?"

"A little, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because Mustang sent me to bring you back to East City." Kesho pulled out her silver watch as she said this and started to swing it on its chain.

"Oh, so your the new State Alchemist!" Al exclaimed. He looked at his brother and asked him, "Did you know that she was the new alchemist since you were at the headquaters?"

"No, Al. I didm't know she was the new State Alchemist because I wasn't there when it was announced. We had already left when that happened." Ed was looking really grumpy.

"Hey, how about you and me have a fight." Kesho said to Ed, "If I win you have to ride with us back to East City and report to Mustang when we get there. If you win I'll go back and tell Mustang I couldn't find you. Deal?"

"Deal." said Ed as he got up. "I warn you I'm not easily beaten."

"Neither am I." Kesho said as she got into her fighting stance.

They stared each other down for what felt like minutes, but was only 30 seconds. Ed was the first to make a move. He clapped his hands and turned his right arm into a sword and ran a Kesho. Kesho dodged the attack with a backflip and landed in a squating position. As she jumped up she kicked at Ed, but missed by only a fraction of an inch. The fight progressed like that for about half an hour. Al and Mark noticed that Ed had tired out more than Kesho had. She dodged another attack and clapped her hands. There was a flash of light and when it was gone she had her scale like white wings and her bizzare sword like weapon.

"You ready for some fun?" she asked. Her eyes were the color of blood and had such a powerful effect on Al that if he had had a real body he would have shivered.

"Are you tired or not?" Ed asked as he hunched over trying to get his breath.

"Not at all." Kesho said and started to attack Ed. Ed was able to defend himself and then was finally able to cut Kesho's arm. Kesho stoped and looked at her arm. Ed took this chance to take Kesho down. Just as he was about to cut Kesho again she was able to backflip out of the way and land facing Ed from five feet away.

"Nice try, Ed. I'm not that easy to fool. The only one who has ever been able to fool me is Mark here." she pointed at Mark as she said this. "I think it's time we have a straght fight. No alchemy what so ever."

"Fine, think you can beat me without your alchemy?" Ed asked.

"You bet." Kesho said as she made her wings dissapear. Ed also turned his auto-mail back to normal. Then the real fight began.

Sukoshi: sorry for the wait i got writers block and i have exams at the moment here is chapter 6 i will get chapter 7 done as soon as it is humanly posible for me See ya later

Kesho: bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Pride...I think that young girl you fought with is catching on to our scheme." said a voice in the shadows.

"Master, I didn't think she would catch on to us." he was sitting at his desk signing papers.

"You should have thought more highly of her." the voice said. Prides good eye twitched, he had felt the anger in the words. "Do you know where she is at the moment?"

"She is in the East for sure. Mustang might have sent her after Fullmetal." Pride put down his pen and stood up. He walked over to the book case and pulled out a book. The shelves parted to show an elevator.

"You might want to get in Master. I'm expecting some company." He bowed as his master walked past him and got in the elevator. There was a knock on the door as soon as the book cases slid shut.

"Enter." Pride called.

As the men entered one of them said, "Good morning, Fuhrer sir."

Sukoshi: sorry for the short chapter and for the long wait but I had to let you in on why Kesho had a weird feeling about the Fuhrer.

Kesho: yah that' s smart...but did you have to do it while Ed and I were fighting?

Sukoshi: yah. see ya next time with Chapter 8!

Sukoshi and Kesho: Chao!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Kesho...huff, huff, huff...how is it you're so damn good?" Ed panted. Both he and Kesho could barely stand.

"It's cause I train every day and am constantly tinkering with my alchemy. Now before you ask, I do use a transmutation circle." This got everyones attention. They staired at her.

"But where is it? You sometimes wear gloves but there aren't any circles on them any where!" Ed exclaimed.

"On my bracelet." Kesho held up her right hand with her palm toward herself and the bracelet glowed. The circle was a triangle infuesed with lines surrounded by a circle. "I once learned my parents were alchemists who had inscribed their circles on gloves and their hands. That brought around their own deaths and the destruction of my home town."

"Wow!" said Ed and Al at the same time. Mark stood there in shocked silence.

"I was only told to go and help destroy your town. I was never told the reason and neither were the other soldiers." Mark was shaking. "I'm just glad I was the one to find you in that shed and protect you."

"Mark, it was after my town was destroyed and I went back to that shed that I found my parents research. And I learned why they had to die and why my town was destroyed. The only true humans in the town were my parents!" said Kesho.

"What do you mean, 'the only true humans'?" Ed asked.

"They experimented on everything they could get their hands on. Even me." She sighed and went on, "The reason I use the flash of light is so no one sees how I get my wings."

"What do you mean 'so no one sees how you get your wings'?" asked Al.

"By this," Kesho clapped her hands but not how you normally do. She clapped by putting her palms of each hand on the fingers of the other. She grimanced in pain as two transmutation circles appeared on her back where her wings came out. Then the wings started to become visible and they flapped once which sent Kesho into the air and then landed. She bent over and was panting. "This is alot easier on me when I have the light around me. Cause then it just doesn't hurt at all."

"Wow!" was all Al said when Kesho told them this.

Kesho clapped her hands they way she normally did and there was a bright flash of light and the wings dissapeared. Kehso rolled her shoulders to help ease the pain. She then sat down on the sand and rubbed her neck.

"Kesho, is everything okay?" asked Mark.

"Yah." Kesho answered. "So, are we gunna go back to East HQ now that I won the fight. Because we can and we can always finish this conversation another time you know."

"Yah, okay we'll follow you back to East HQ. Although Mustang will probably yell at me for dissapearing the way I did." said Ed as he grabbed his jacket and suitcase and started to walk back towards East HQ. Kesho, Al, and Mark followed and they went back to the car got in and drove in silence to the city.

Sukoshi: sorry it's taking so long i have been out of town and i have been busy with homework. but i will post chapter 9 the first chance i get when i write it. and it is supposed to say Chapter 8A in the box thing that lets you go to the next chapter

Kesho: Sukoshi! Have you seen Mark? I can't find him.

Sukoshi: No i haven't sorry. When did you last see him?

Kesho: around 10 this morning

Sukoshi: i'll help you look for him. hey folks see you next time

Sukoshi and Kesho: Chao!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Here, I'll let you guys out here and I'll go park the car. We can meet up in Mustang's office." Mark said and the others got out. Kesho waved to him and ran to catch up to Ed and Al.

Mark put the car in drive and went and parked it. He had just gotten out when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. As he wirld to see what had hit him he blacked out.

Meanwhile in Mustang's office...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!" Ed yelled.

"Ed, he never said that." Kesho said. She was smart enough not to say that Roy had only said "shorty". Ed just glared at Roy.

"I see you brought Fullmetal back. Where did you find him?" Roy had a tiny smirk on his face.

Walking to East City in the middle of the desert." As Kesho said this she got a strange tingling down her spine. "Where's Mark?" she asked.

"Last we saw him he was in the car." said Al.

"Oh, crap!" Kesho said and ran out of Mustang's office and into the outer office, scaring his subordinates. Ed and Al looked at each other and tore after her.

"_Oh no, oh no, please just be sitting in the car._" Kesho thought as she ran to the parking lot. "_If someone learns that I'm the sole survivor of Khanas and that he let me live..._" Kesho couldn't finish the thought. She was almost at the front doors when she nearly ran into Warrent Officer Falman.

"Sorry, gotta go." she said and rushed out the doors.

"Hey, Edward!" Falman called out as he spotted Ed and Al.

"Did you just see a girl come through here?" asked Al.

"Yeah, she nearly ran into me." Falman said, "She went that way." and pointed to the front doors.

By the time Ed and Al found Kesho she was sitting in the car crying.

"Kesho...what's...what's wrong?" Ed asked her.

"Mark's gone and that's not a good thing." Kesho said and told them her fear that someone wanted to punish Mark for saving her life 12 years ago.

"Do you know who took him?" Al asked.

"No, but I did find this." she held up a piece of paper with just one thing on it. THe Ouroboros tattoo of the Homunculus.

SK: Some what short chapter but I defeated the evilness that is writers block, for now anyway. And yes if you were wondering Mark was kidnapped by the Homunculus.

Kesho: Why did you make Mark dissapear?!

SK: Cause I wanted to and it is part of the plot.

Kesho: evil glare

SK & Kesho: See you in Chapter 10! Chao!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Brother, you don't think..." Al said.

"Oh, I think so Al. It's them." Ed said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Kesho asked, she had stopped crying.

"The Homunculi." the brothers said together.

"They're real?" kesho gasped. She had heard their legends form her parents but thought they were only legends.

"Yeah, they're real." said Ed sadly. At that moment Kesho's stomach growled.

"Let's go get some lunch." Ed said, and his stomach also growled. Everyone smiled a little.

They walked to the cafeteria and got their lunch. Just as they were sitting down, Ed looked to his right and sighed.

"Here comes Hughes." Ed said.

"Hey Edward, Alphonse. Oh, and who is this lovely young lady? She your girlfriend Ed?"

"Hell no!" Ed and Kesho yelled together.

"This is Kesho Hitome, the new State Alchemist." said Al.

"Oh. So what's your second name? I still think you alchemists are circus freaks." Hughes said.

"Wing-ed Light." Kesho said. She started to tear up again. Al saw this and said, "Kesho, your lunch is getting cold."

"Oh, thanks Al." She looked down and started eating hungraly. Hughes was confused. So was Ed. But all Al said was "remember this morning" for Ed to understand.

"Uh...Kesho's not feeling to good." Ed said to Hughes, whos stupified look dissapeared some.

"Oh, alright. I'll go and see what Roy is up to." Hughes said as he walked away.

"Thank you guys." Kesho said before bursting into tears again.

SK: Yes Hughes is alive in this. And I know another short chapter but the next one will be all about what happened to Mark.

Kesho: Are you gunna have Mark killed?

SK: No, he's gunna live.

Kesho: Good. See you in Chapter 11!

SK & Kesho: Chao!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Huh...wha...my head." Mark was starting to wake up. He tried to rub the back of his head but his hands were tied. He also realized he was tied to a chair.

"Well, it seems out guest has awakened, Pride." a female voice said from the corner of the room. The lights flickered on and Mark saw who Pride was.

"Fuhrer Bradley! What's going on?" Mark asked.

Pride looked at the woman who nodded.

"You are being used as bait, Frezzy." Pride said, "So we can get Ms. Hitome."

"Why?" Mark asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Because we need her to help us complete something special. The Philosopher's Stone!" Pride grinned manaicaly. (spelled wrong I know.)

"What?" Mark's mouth dropped open and he staired at Pride. He knew he would have to get out of where ever he was to warn Kesho about this.

Pride and the woman left the room and this gave Mark the chance he was looking for. He reached for his belt and pulled out the small dagger he hid there for an emergency and this WAS an emergency. He cut the ropes tieing his wrists together and then cut the rope that had tied him to the chair. When he was free he quietly snuck to the door and peered out. There was no one in site, or atleast that was what Mark thought.

"Agrh!" he yelled as he was attacked by something.

"Envy, let him go. NOW!" the woman said, she had come out of another room. Envy glared at her but let Mark go.

"Run to your friend and tell her the Homunculi are after her. Also tell her if she wishes to defeat us then she must go to the Fuhrer's office in Central. He will tell her where to go next." the woman said, "Envy, before he leaves beat him up a little, and only a little. If he can't get out of here on his own in 10 minutes you will carry him to East City."

The woman left the room through the door she came through and left Envy alone with Mark. Envy was happy that he could beat up someone.

10 minutes later Mark was limping his way out of the castle type building and headed in the direction Envy told him to go in. He had just gotten to the outskirts of East City when he collapsed from his injurys and exhaustion.

When he woke up he found himself in a hospital room. He looked around and saw Kesho sitting in the chair next to the bed. She was sound asleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not. But aparently she was a light sleeper so when he shifted to get more comfortable she woke up. When she saw he was awake she got up and huged him.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I got hit over the head by the car, then woke up to find myself surrounded by phsycos(spell?), then I escaped, then got beat up, then got to the outskirts of the city and collapsed." he said. He was sore all over.

"Well, when Mustang got a call saying that a Leutenant Frezzy was found and taken to the hospital, I burst into tears not knowing if you were safe or..." she said, "I'm so glad your alive. You were the first person to help me so you were my first friend also."

"Thanks, Kesho. That means alot to me." Mark said.

"I have to tell you something," he groaned in pain but kept going, "The military is run by the Homunculus." Mark passed out as he told this to Kesho. Kesho closed her eyes and let her fears overwhelm her.

SK: kinda crappy ending but I'm ready for bed. I was up real late the night before I uploaded this to Fanfiction so i will put chapter 12 up in the next few days when it finally gets written. I'll probably only have a few more chapters cause the fanfic is coming to a close. So see you next time!

SK & Kesho: Chao!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a couple minutes Kesho stood up and went into the hall. She went to the phone and called Mustang's office.

"_Hello?_" a female voice asked.

"Hi, this is Kesho. Can I talk to Mustang?"

"_Alright._" the voice said. Kesho waited...

"_Hello?_" this time it was Roy.

"Hi." Kesho said, she was trying to keep her voice steady.

"_Kesho? Why the call? Is Frezzy alright?_"

"Yeah, he's fine. You, Ed, and Al need to get over here quick. He has a story to tell." she looked around and said, "Homunculus."

"_Homunculus?_" Roy said and there was commotion in the background, "_Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. Bye._"

"Bye." Kesho said and hung up the phone. She went back into Mark's room and fell back to sleep.

SK: another short chapter but when I was writing this (in a notebook) the ending of the chapter seemed really good. So in Chapter 13 you will learn what Mark has to say.

SK & Kesho: Chao!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Ed, Al, and Roy got to the hospital they went to Mark's room and saw Kesho asleep with her head on the foot of Mark's bed. Al put his hand gently on her back. She woke up and smiled at them, then she yawned.

"How's he doing?" Al asked.

"Fine." Kesho said, "He told me that the military is being run by the Homunculus."

"What?" the three new comers gasped. Kesho nodded, and Mark woke up at that moment.

"Huh? Where did they come from?" Mark asked.

"They came from Mustang's office. They came to see how you were doing." Kesho said. She was glad to see Mark awake.

"I need to tell you something, Kehso. The Fuhrer is the Homunculus named Pride. He follows the orders of a woman. I don't know her name is. When I escaped I got the crap beaten out of me by another Homunculi, and its name was Envy. The woman also told me to tell you that they need you to help them finish something called the Philosopher's Stone." Mark said. He sat up in his bed and went on, "You need to be careful."

"I know I need to be careful. No wonder I had a werid feeling about the Fuhrer." Kesho said.

"What are you talking about, Kesho?" Roy asked.

"Well for the practical part of the alchemist exam I fought with Pride and when I used Scale Drive he went down a little to quickly." Kesho sighed, "That would explain the reason why he wanted to fight with me, he knew who I was and wanted to see what I was capable of. Even fighting Ed I would have to use two or three Scale Drive's because that is no where near what I can do when I have the mindset of _KETAH._"

"What's _KETAH_?" Ed asked.

"It's...uh...I don't really know how to explain it. Here I'll try to tell you in the simplest way possible. It's kind of like a program that's been programed into me, and it kicks in when my subconcies (spell?) realizes that I'm in deep trouble. When it kicks in I fight until one of these things happens: My opponante is defeated, my opponante runsaway, I'm able to escape, Or I die."

The guys just staired at Kesho, who blushed a deep red. There was a knock on the door. Kesho looked to see who it was and it was...Kesho's Mother!

SK: please don't kill me my computer is on the fritz and i had to have Kesho's mom show up. It will be explained in the next chapter. This fanfic probably won't be longer than 20 chapters but I could be really wrong and it might be more than 20. So im gunna update the fic and start on the next chapter.

SK & Kesho: Chao!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mom?" Kesho gasped. She had that tingling feeling down her spine again.

"Yes, Kesho it's me. Why didn't you come home that night?" the woman said.

"I did come home only to find my father dead and my mother in the hands of a man in a military uniform. My mother told me to run and I ran from the house, and of course I had to look back. I saw my mother get shot. I then ran for hours until I got to the shake that my parents used to preform their experiments. I fell asleep there and was waken up by the military men. They had somehow found that shake and found me inside. Mark was the one to pick me up and take me outside and to save my life. I then grabed my bag and left my hometown. I've never gone back, I've only passed through it to get to East City."

"What a silly story dear Khanas wasn't destroyed. You ran away from home and must have hit your head and came up with this silly little story. Please come with me and we can go home." the woman said. Kesho heard the voice waver in a way that ment this person wasn't really a woman.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." Kesho said, "I'll be back when I'm done."

Kesho started to walk out of the room. Just as she got to the door way she ran and ran hard. The woman claiming to be Kesho's mother ran after her.

"Ed, Al, you might want to follow her. I've learned enough about Kesho to know that if she runs then there's going to be trouble. And that woman is not her mother. I think that's an imposter." Mark said.

Ed and Al looked at each other and grinned. They knew who the imposter was. It was Envy. They turned and ran out the door leaving Roy and Mark alone in the room. Roy, who was confused, looked at Mark, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't get away, Kesho. Your coming home with me this instant!" Envy yelled. He was still in the form of Kesho's dead mother.

"Like hell I am!" Kesho yelled over her shoulder. They were outside and Kesho was heading to the outskirts of the city. She wanted to fight with Envy but not in the city. She didn't want to risk unleashing _KETAH _while in the city. When Kesho was far enough away she turned and stopped. This caught Envy's attention and he changed back to his usual form.

"You run fast for a dead girl." Envy sneared.

"I run fast for a living person. You, on the other hand, run like a zombie just risen from the grave." Kesho teased. She saw Ed and Al running toward them. It was then her subconcies decided to unleash _KETAH_.

SK: you will get to see how Kesho uses the _KETAH_ in chapter 15. You will see Envy get his but whooped. THen you might get to see Kesho fight Pride, and this time he isn't playing human, he's playing Homunculi.

Kesho: evil glare

SK: what?!

Kesho: i hate you!

SK: why?

Kesho: cause you make me fight Envy when i don't want to, that's why

SK: oh, well it's part of the plot. See you in Chapter 15

SK & Kesho: Chao!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You'll pay for that!" Envy yelled.

As Envy said that Kesho's head dropped. She was standing with her arms crossed, the way her head was positioned it looked like she was asleep. Just as Envy started towards Kesho, her head snaped up and her eyes glowed a deep crimson. This crimson was a darker shade then when she had her wings. Envy rushed at her and all Kesho did was step to the side to evade Envy. This pissed him off, so he whirled and tried to hit Kesho again. But this time she did a back flip. When she landed she clapped her hands and the flash of light appeared. Envy stood there stunned and watched as the light faded to see Kesho standing there with her scale like wings and her sword.

"Oh-re-ah-ta!" Kesho said as she cocked her head to the side. This made Envy deepen his stance. Just as Ed and Al caught up to them Kesho ran forward with her sword at the ready. Envy took this opportunity to change his hand into a point and to stab Kesho.

Kesho just smiled and said, "Oh, to bad. You missed." and she disappeared.

"I'm over here you jackass!" Kesho yelled from a few feet to the right of Envy. He was confused because he had thought he had just stabed Kesho. He ran toward her but she vanished. She appeared over on his left this time. This continued for what seemed forever. Envy finally stopped.

"You...you evil little...I might not beable to get you but Pride will!" Envy yelled at her and shifted back into the form of Kesho's mother and left.

"Kesho, are you alright?" Ed asked as he and Al ran to her.

"Yeah." she said as she clapped her hands and turned back to her normal self.

"That was the first time in 12 years I've had to use _KETAH_. Last time I used it was when this stupid animal came into my town and started to destroy everything. I let go and killed it." Kesho said, "Come on, I want to go back and talk to Mark."

SK: short chapter sorry but hopefully next chapter will be longer. adn you will see Kesho fight Pride.

Kesho: Yeah! Do I get to kill that jerk?

SK: if I told you that it would spoil the fic! See you next time in chapter 16

SK & Kesho: Chao!


	16. Chapter 16

SK: before i begin the chapter from now on Ed, Al, Kesho, Mark, and Roy will refer to the Fuhrer as Pride. its so there is no confusion

Chapter 16

By the time Ed, Al, and Kesho got back to Mark's room, Roy had helped Mark into an armchair.

"I'm gunna kill a couple of those Homunculi." Kesho said.

"Well you might just get your chance. I was told by that woman that you need to go to Pride's office in Central." Mark said.

"How am I gunna do that?" Kesho asked.

"I don't know." Mark said, "You need to see him and he will tell you where you need to go next."

"What if he tries to hurt me?"

"He probably won't, at least not in his office." Mark answered her question.

"Kesho, you should probably wait until Mark gets better, so he can go with you." said Roy.

Yeah, I'm a little tired myself." Kesho said, "I hate KETAH, it takes alot out of me."

SK: sorry for the short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas right now but i will update in a few days.

Kehso: Can I kill Pride?

SK: if I told you it would spoil the fic. Now quite asking!

Kesho: fine see you in chapter 17!

SK & Kesho: Chao!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days later Kesho, Mark, Ed and Al were all boarding the train to Central. Mark was still a little uneasy on his feet, but Kesho stayed by him to help him if he stumbled. They sat in silence as the train passed through plain desert and quaint country scenes

When the train started to slow down, Kesho looked out the window, to see what was once her home town.

"How long has this place been called Rana?" Kesho asked.

"I think about 10 years." Mark said.

"Who founded it?" Kesho asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is what I read in the papers, that someone had found the ruble of a town and had decided to rebuild it. The name is Rana, because the person who found this place didn't know the towns original name." Mark said as he streched.

They stayed on the train and waited for it to start moving again. It got going. Ed decided to take a nap. He curled up on the bench he and Al were sitting on. Ed started to snore, which made the other three laugh. Mark then decided to also take a nap. He leaned against the window and was snozzing peacefully. Al and Kesho looked at each other.

"Cards?" Al asked.

"Sure!" Kesho answered.

So the rest of the way to Central Al and Kesho played cards while Mark and Ed slept.

SK: AH!!!! I keep writing short chapters! I want a long one! GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kesho: Sukoshi! Calm down, I'm sure Chapter 18 will be a long chapter.

SK: I hope so. I'm tired of writing short chapters. Oh! Chapter 18 will lead up to Kehso vs. Pride!

Kesho: YAY!!!!!!

SK & Kesho: see you in Chapter 18! Chao!!!!!

Chapter 18

By the time they got to Central Kesho had beat Al at half of the card games and Al had beat Kesho the other half. As the train was slowing down Al woke up his brother and Kesho woke up Mark. They got off the train and headed to the HQ. Kesho was getting that tingling feeling down her spine. When they got there Kesho's hands were shaking, and only Mark noticed.

"I think only Mark and I should go in. If you two come it might arouse suspicion." Kesho said.

"Why...Okay Al and I will stay here." Ed said he saw the look on Kesho's face and saw that she knew that things were going to go wrong.

"Here." Kesho said as she took a piece of wood from a bush that was next to them. She had transmuted it into a cane for Mark to use.

Kesho and Mark went in the HQ and went up to where Pride's office was. They knocked on the door and a male voice answered. They went in to find Pride sitting at the desk signing papers.

"Ah. Hello, Wing-ed Light and hello Frezzy. I take it that you got the message?" he asked not looking up from his papers

"Yeah we got the message. Now will you tell me why you want me or will I have to fight you to find out?" Kesho asked. The tingling feeling was getting alot worse.

"Well since you are here I will tell you the next step in finding out why you are needed to help us finish the Philosopher's Stone." Pride said. He stopped signing papers and stood up. He opened one of his desk drawers and took something out of it. He then tossed it to Kesho who caught it and staired at what it was.

It was an incomplete Philosopher's Stone!

Kesho staired at it. It suddenly started to glow and when it did Kesho felt a sharp pain in her back. It took all her strength not to scream from the intense pain. The glowing stopped and Kesho looked over her shoulder to see that her wings were there but they weren't the usual white. They were the same color as the stone she held in her hands. She looked at Pride and saw a look of triumph in his eye.

"Well, it seems the master was right. You are the last child of Khanas. I wonder on whom you will seek revenge." Pride said as an evil smile twisted its way across his face.

"Who the hell am I supposed to take revenge on?!" Kesho shouted.

"Well...oh I can't tell you that. You have to figure that out on your own." Pride said, "Now go. I have left you a note with my secretary. Her office is the door on the right when you leave my office. The note will tell you where to go next."

Kesho glared at Pride and clapped her hands. Her wings dissapeared and she and Mark left the room. The two went next door and got the note. Kesho decided not to read it until she was back with Ed and Al. They had become her friends and needed to be told what had happened. They walked out of the HQ and saw Ed and Al were over at a nearby restaurant. Kesho and Mark went and joined them.

SK: Sorry but Fanfiction won't let Chap 17 upload on its own so maybe it will if i put chaps 17 and 18 together...

Some what long chap.

Kesho: i want to kill Pride.

SK: i know you do and you might

Kesho glare

SK &Kesho: see you next time! Chao!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note

I am only adding this to be set in the spot chapter 18 would normally go because I have chapters 17 and 18 together. Chapter 19 will be on its own unless Fanfiction is being wierd and not letting me upload it. Chapter 19 will be posted in the next couple of days. If anyone noticed a major descrepency in chapter 6 good for you. Me the author didn't notice it until right after i had uplaoded chapter 15. If you didn't catch it which I think most of you didn't you don't have to go back, but if you want to try and find it I will give you a hint. It has to do with a persons age.

Thank you for reading this little note if you read it if not oh well


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kesho and the others gathered round the table they were seated at. Kesho had placed the note on the table so the four of them could read it together. It said:

_So Wing-ed Light, we see that you are starting to wonder about your past. We see that you are a State Alchemist as we predicted you would one day become. We also know that you are ready to seek the revenge that we had predicted you would want to take. If you wish to find out what we are talking about then head to what used to be your hometown. Go and find a man named Himore. He will tell you more. We know you are wondering why your parents choose to exprement on you. It is because they had to try and create a human that could harness the power of the GATE!_

Kesho staired at the note. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That rat bastard!" Kesho's voice was shaking, "He must have told the military what was going on/"

"Who are you talking about, Keso?" Mark asked.

"Hirome!" she said, "that asshole lived on the very outskirts of town. He never really left his house. He would come out at night, when the moon was full and would visit my parents. They often drove out to the shack where my parents did their experiments. Only once did I go with them when Hirome was there."

"Kesho...can he still be alive, we killed everyone, except you of course. Wait...there was one body that we never found. It must have been him." Mark said. Kesho looked around and saw that several people were stairing at them. Kesho stood up, put some money on the table and walked away. The three guys looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

SK: writen its a long chapter typed not so much. Hopefully chapter 20 will be longer

Kesho: well see you next time

SK & Kehso: Chao!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Kesho why did you get up and go?" Mark asked.

"Because the people were stairing at us and I didn't like it." Kesho answered.

Kesho walked to a park and sat down on a bench. She saw some broken branches on the ground in front of her. She leaned forward and and touched the branches with her fingertips, and her braclet glowed and the branches turned into an intricate crown of light colored wood. She held it in her hands and then put it on her head. Ed, Al, and Mark all staired at her, she looked like a princess who was ready to go off to a far away place. As the three staired she started to cry. She brought her legs up and sat there hugging them to her body. Mark sat down next to Kesho and put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. Ed and Al sat down also. They sat there just like that for the next hour.

"I feel much better now." Kesho said. She still had the crown on her head. She took it off and looked at it.

"My parents would make me little tiaras just like this when I was a baby. After they died, I made them myself when I felt lonely or sad. It always cheered me up. Doing this helped me show off my alchemy skills."

"Kesho, lets go kill that bastard who made your life hell that night." Ed said.

"Lets." was all Kesho said as she stood. They all walked to the train station and then went to Rana.

SK: grrrrrrr, another short chapter and slight writers block. But I promise you that Chapter 21 will have someone explain the note and will have the start of Kesho vs. Pride.

Kesho: YAY!! see you next time.

SK & Kehso: Chao!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They got to Rana and went looking for Hirome. After about an hour, they were finaly sent in the right direction. By the time they got to Hirome's house it was dark. They knocked on the door and no one answered. They knocked again and this time they heard footsteps and then the door unlocking. A man stuck his face out. He staired first at the seven foot tall suit of armor, then the man in the military uniform. His eyes then turned to the short blonde teenage boy and finaly the girl.

"Kesho! I thought you were dead!" Hirome stutured.

"Oh, I'm not dead. I'm very much alive, no thanks to your sorry ass. And I ready to kick that sorry ass of yours." Kesho glarred daggers at Hirome as she said this. Hirome opened the door all the way and let his visitors in.

"Kesho, how did you survive? I was shot in the leg and I fell to the ground and played dead. The military men left and I left town." Hirome said.

"Well, it was thanks to this military man that I'm alive right now. Did you tell the military what was going on?" Kesho was mad and everyone could tell that if Hirome said the wrong thing he was going to die.

"I...I told them that your parents were trying to create a creature that could use alchemy and they didn't like that. Back then I was an informant for the military. I never told them that your parents were trying to create a human capable of controling or harnessing the power of the Gate."

"Why did you betray my parents trust in you?" Kesho was yelling at this point, "They believed that you could help them. I found the notebooks that my parent's wrote their notes in. It says that you had supplied them with something called Red Water. I found out what that was a long time ago! Maybe it's you I'm going to take my revenge out on."

"Kesho, be reasonable." Hirome gasped. Kesho stepped forward and handed Hirome the note she had gotten from Pride. Hirome read it and sighed.

"Well it looks like they figured it out and so did you." Hirome got up and went to his bookcase, "It's time to show you where it all started."

He led them down a dark flight of stairs. He had a lantern in his hands. It took them a while to get to where they were going. When the stairs finally ended, Kesho gasped. She had seen this room before.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Hirome said, "You were born, or should I say created, in this very room. Your parents were expecting a child. When it was time for your mother to give birth something happened. The thing that came out was not human. Within the first minute of being in this world it died. Your parents were overcome with grief.

Then suddenly the thing started to glow. It glowed with a sickly red light, that filled the room. When the light was gone we saw not the thing but a baby girl. Your parents were so happy that they started to cry. I was the first one to notice that something was off. You have the appearence of a human girl but you are truely, a creature of the gate, born into this world."

Kesho gaped at the man who she thought had been a nutcase, but what he was saying was making sense. It was then that she realized that the reason she could use KETAH was not because it was something her parents had put in her brain, but a gift from the Gate.

"Kesho, you are starting to learn the truth of your ablities. You have the ability to gain wings. That is both from the Gate and your parents experiments. The gate gave you the ability to do things not possible for normal humans. Your parents just helped the process of your evolution.

"You are the chosen one, the person who can control what happens around you. Can sense when things are wrong. You have the power of the Gate inside your heart."

"You mean, that I'm part of the Gate? Why did the Gate Choose me?" Kesho asked. She felt a sharp pain where her wings were when she called them forth. They erupted from her shoulders, but this time they were not the usual white. They were black. They had silver markings on them, and the markings looked like ruins. Kesho screamed in pain as the wings started to elongate. They were now double the size they normaly were. Kesho slumped to the ground. Mark knelt beside her. She looked up at him with crimson eyes.

"Well, well. It seems that it's time to take the Gate under our control." said a cool voice from behind the group. They all turned to see Pride.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Hirome yelled.

"Oh just getting the key to the Gate." Pride said. He started to walk forward but Hirome stepped in front of Kesho as if to protect her.

"Kesho, I know that I betrayed your parents 12 years ago and I want to make it up to you by trying to protect you."

"Oh how very sentimental, and sickining." Pride said. He drew the sword that hung from his belt and rushed forward. He killed Hirome in one stroke of the blade. As Hirome fell Kesho could see a look of happyness on his face. She realized that he had done the one thing that he had wanted to do for so many years. Protect the child of his best friends.

"It's too crowded in here. Let's have another fight. This time no holding back and this time whoever interfears will die by my blade." Pride turned around and left the room and headed out side. Kesho stood and followed him out side. Mark, Ed and Al followed.

Kesho and Pride staired at each other for what felt like forever. Then Pride rushed forward and the fight for Kesho's life began.

SK: see i told you that i would have the note explained and would have the fight started in this chapter. and it's somewhat long

Kesho: Yay I finally get to fight Pride full force! hey sukoshi didn't you have something to tell me?

SK: oh yeah this morning as i was talking to my brother i noticed something about some of the names in my fic. the creater of Fullmetal Alchemist name is Hiromu Arakawa. Kesho's last name is Hitome and The sorry s.o.b. is Hirome. Look how close they all are. funny aint it. well see yall in chapter 22 where you get to see Kesho and Pride fight.

SK & Kesho: Chao!!!!!!! 8) .


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kesho did a back flip to escape the thrust but was not fast enough to escape the second. The sword cut her arm. Kesho did another back flip and when she landed her head fell forward, just like it did when she had fought with Envy. She was about to bring forth KETAH. Pride cocked his head to the side and took the opportunity to rush Kesho. That was the wrong thing to do. Kesho's head snapped up and her crimson eyes locked with Prides eyes. He had taken off the eye patch and you could see the Ouroboros tattoo.

Pride stopped dead in his tracks. He had not expected her eyes to go from the piercing blue to a deep crimson. Kesho clapped her hands and her own sword appeared. She fell into a fighting stance. Pride shock off his surprise and charged again. This time it was Kesho to strike. Her sword moved so fast that it sliced open Pride's skin in six differnet spots.

"Your good, young lady. But are you good enough to kill a Homunculus." Pride sneered.

"Hell yeah, I'm good enough. I know your weakness Pride. It's the remains of the one you were transmuted from. And I just happen to know where they are." Kesho sneered back. This caught Pride off gaurd. Kesho reached in her pocket and pulled out a little box.

"I found this in a wreck that I was in. It was about six months after Khanas was destroyed. You don't remember me, but I remember you. You were there riding on a train to Central. Somehow the car we were in was disconnected from the rest of the train and it was attacked by something. I survived without a scrach but you weren't so lucky. You had died on that day and I somehow knew that I had to take something from your body."

"What are you talking about?" Pride asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that the original Bradley died that day. And I took part of his bones. No one knew what happened to the car we were in. As I was searching the wreckage I heard a voice and saw a bright flash of light. I looked and saw a women leading away a creature. It was you."

"No. Master told me that I was a soldier who died in battle and that she brought me back so she could have me rule the military and have it under her control."

"Pride you were lied to." Kesho said, "Do you still want to fight me even though I have your weakness?"

"I will kill you." Pride growled. He rushed at Kesho.

Kesho this time did not dodge. She didn't even move. Pride's sword had found its mark. Pride started to laugh. He didn't see or hear Kesho come up behind him.

"Boo!" Kesho had escaped. Pride looked behind him and then in front. He had stabbed a pile of sand that looked like Kesho.

"Damn you, you stupid girl!" Pride yelled. He ran at Kesho and missed. Kesho flew up in the air. She made complex hand motions and then yelled, "Scale Drive Infinate!"

Pride had just barely dodge most of the attack. He froze as he realized that he was standing in sealing circle.

"How?"

"While you were talking to me, I made it." Kesho said, "You are the stupid one."

Kesho nelt down and placed her hands on the edge of the circle. Pride yelled and fell to his knees. He started to cough up the red stones that had been in his stomach. Kesho took her hands off the circle and let Pride stand up again. This time instead of rushing her he took a dagger he had hidden in his belt and threw it at Kesho. She ducked just in time to have it whiz over her head. That was when Kesho decided to use her own weapon. She rushed at Pride and her blade found the mark.

Pride looked down to see a sword sticking out of his gut. He looked up to see Kesho pulling the weapon out and walk back out of the circle. She knelt down and placed her hands on the circle. This time Pride didn't cough up red stones, he coughed up blood.

"Why? Why did you kill me?" Pride asked.

"Because the man you were created from deserves justice." Kesho said. Prides eyes closed for the final time. He melted into a red guu.

"Goodbye..." Kesho looked around her and saw that just behind her was Ed, Al, and Mark. But on the other side of the circle it seemed as if the entire town had come to see the death of the Homunculus.

"Kesho Hitome!" A voice yelled, "Why did you murder the Fuhrer?"

Kesho looked to see General Gran stairing at her.

"I did it because he was not human. He was a Homunculi." Kesho answered his question.

"Here, Kesho take my hand." Mark stood next to her and helped her up. Her head was hurting. She clapped her hands and the bright flash appeared and when it vanished so had her wings and her sword.

"How do you know the Fuhrer was a Homunculi? They're only legends." Gran said. The military men that stood behind him still had shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

"No, they aren't." Kesho said. She started to walk back to Hirome's house. She had a feeling that there was something in there she would need if she ever wanted to reach her full potential.

"Halt, you are under arrest!" Gran barked. He stepped forward and held out his hand ready to grab Kesho's arm from Mark's gentle one.

"Back off Gran. You do not want to mess with me right now. I may be tired but if I have to fight again in the next couple minutes, I might not survive." Kesho said. Her legs were starting to feel like jello. Ed had noticed her legs were shaking. He came over, followed by Al of course, and transmuted a chair for Kesho to sit in.

"Thanks, Ed." Kesho sat down and let her head droop. Gran was just about to tell Kesho get out of the chair or else when Kesho looked at him with a look that glarred daggers at him. He immediatley shut his mouth.

"I change my mind you are not under arrest." Gran turned on his heel and motioned for his men to follow him. They all left and so did the towns folk.

"Lets go back in the house I need some rest." Kesho said as she passed out.

SK: Yay long chapter and Pride is dead. sorry for Pride fans. Kesho will find a new toy when she wakes up and will then go after someone else. i wont say who cause that would be a spoiler. see you in chapter 23

SK: Chao!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kesho woke up to find herself in a bed. She sat up and looked around. Ed was asleep on the floor, right next to Al's armor. It looked Al was sleeping but Kesho knew that Al didn't sleep. She then saw Mark sitting in an armchair with his head on the foot of the bed.

"Mark, Mark." Kesho whispered.

"Huh? Oh Kesho you woke up." Mark said.

"How long was I out?" Kesho asked yawning.

"I think...my brain just woke up so...two days."

"Wow. I really did bad. I'm normally out for 12 hours at most when I use KETAH. But the fight with Pride took a lot more energy than I thought. What time is it?"

"Uh..." Mark looked at his watch, "It's 5 o'clock in the moring."

"Let's not wake Ed and Al up. We can get going later in the morning."

They both fell back to sleep, but Kesho had the dream again. The night her home was destroyed. When Kesho woke next there was sunlight shining through the curtain on the window. She streched and got out of the bed. Mark woke up when the covers hit him in the face. He glarred at Kesho for waking him up but then yawned and streched. Kesho silently walked over to Ed and Al. Al looked up at her as she put a finger to her lips to make him stay quiet.

"Ed, sweety wake up. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Run the cows are coming with gallons of milk and they want you to drink them!" Kesho said in Ed's ear. Ed jerked awake and started to scream.

"Keep those damn cows and the stuff the secreate away from me!!!!!!" Ed yelled. He looked around and saw Mark, Al, and Kesho laughing their heads off.

"Not funny." Ed pouted.

"Yes it was brother." Al was laughing.

"Come on lets go I have a bone to pick with someone." Kesho said.

SK: short chapter I know but I had to do that to Ed. I think the fic will end in a few chapters. although I have been wrong before. so see you in chapter 24.

SK & Kesho: Chao!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kesho lead the way to the train station. She got on the train that was headed for Central.

"Kesho, why are we headed to Central?" Ed asked.

"Because, I need to kill someone, that's why." Kesho replied.

"Who do you need to kill?" Al asked this time.

"The leader of the Homunculus." Kesho turned and looked out the window. The boys realized that they weren't going to get any more information from Kesho.

When the train arived in Central, Kesho lead the way to an old church type building. She lead the way in. She stopped in front of the alter.

"What are we doing here?" Mark asked.

"Paying a visit to the master of the Homunculus." Kesho answered as she clapped her hands. She placed them on the front of the alter and a door way appeared in it. There was a staircase and Kesho started down it.

Meanwhile...

"Where is Pride? He should have reported in by now." said Envy. He didn't really like Pride because he was the master's favorite, but Pride was never late.

"He will be here soon." a voice sighed. Envy turned to see his master coming out of door. He bowed and then turned when he heard the door behind him creak open. It wasn't who he was expecting.

"YOU!!!!!!" Envy gasped in surprise.

"Yes, me." the person replied back.

SK: how do you like. somewhat crappy end but im ready for bed and i have just written my third oneshot in the past few days.

Kesho: you wrote fics other than this one?

SK: yes but they are only one chapter long there more like poems really. well anyways see you in chapter 25

SK & Kesho: Chao!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What?" the women said. She was stairing at the newcomer.

"How did you survive that attack? Pride should have been able to defeat you!" the woman shrieked.

"I survived because of what the Gate and my parents gave me." the newcomer said. Just then three more people came into view. One was a suit of armor.

"So, Kesho it seems that you must have been able to harness the power of the Gate to defeat Pride." the woman took a step closer to the door she was in front of.

"No, I didn't harness the power of the Gate. I used what the Gate gave me. I'm not going to help you take over the world, Dante!" Kesho said.

"Lyra?" Ed gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Ed, the person you know as Lyra doesn't exist anymore. Dante took her body and made it her own." Kesho told him.

"Smart girl. I jumped body's when Greed was released. Envy have fun." Dante left the room.

Envy grinned and changed into the form of Kesho's mother again.

"Will you hurt your own mother, Kesho?" he asked using the voice of Kesho's mother.

"Oh, I know which mom is the real one! The one that was murdered 12 years ago!" Kesho yelled. Her head fell forward and then snapped back up. Her eyes were crimson. She had unleashed KETAH once more.

"You can't beat me. You don't know my weakness." Envy taunghted her.

"I don't need your weakness now Envy. I have the Gate." Kesho clapped her hands and the Gate appeared behind Envy. He whirled and looked at the Gate. The doors opened and black hands and arms came out. They grabbed Envy and to him inside the Gate.

"_Child, you have helped attone for few of this world. Help to stop Dante and the world will be safe from evil minds like hers. There will still be conflict but those like Dante will never return."_ The Gate spoke, and everyone except Mark had heard it at least once before.

"Come on. We have to stop Dante." Kesho ran through the door that Dante had gone through. When they got to a humungous ball room, Kesho again felt a terrible pain in her shoulders. This time she was able to keep from screaming. Her wings appeared and were the same way they had last been black with the silver ruins. Kesho rolled her shoulders.

"Dante! Come out, Envy's gone! He took a trip through the Gate! And it was one way!"

"What!" Dante shriked. She came out from behind a large piller. She clapped her hands and placed one on the piller. A giant spike headed strait for Kesho and the others. The three guys jumped out of the way but Kesho just stood there. Just as the spike was about to hit her, she clapped her hands. The spike stopped in its tracks. Dante gaped at Kesho because Kesho hadn't even touched the spike.

"How did you do that?" Dante asked.

"By harnessing the power of the Gate." Kesho answered, "Dante say goodbye to this world and hello to the Gate!"

Kesho clapped her hands and the Gate appeared behind Dante. Dante clapped her hands and chains appeared around the Gate, keeping it from opening its doors.

"_Oh, no. Kesho's in trouble. I've got to help her!_" Al thought. That's when he decided to make his move. While Dante and Kesho were fighting Al went around and up to the Gate. He drew his transmutation circle and used alchemy to make the chains on the Gate dissappear.

"AL!!!!" Ed yelled as his brothers armor fell to the floor. Dante had pierced a hole right where Al's bloodseal was located.

"DANTE!!!!" Kesho's voice boomed throughout the hall. Dante stopped and looked at her. Kesho's wings were shining. The ruins that were enscribed on them started to take form in the air around Dante.

"What is this?" Dante gasped.

"It's a sealing circle that will take you in the Gate and will never let you leave. Because if you try, you will die." Kesho told her, tears were streaming down her face. She had just lost one of her only friends to this pshyco. She would not lose another. Kesho clapped her hands and Dante was sent into the Gate for good.

SK: i will end this chapter here. i will have one final chapter and that is chapter 26. you find out what happens to Kesho.

Kesho: Al died. evil glare

SK: well wait till chap 26... see you in the final chapter

SK & Kesho: Chao!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"_Kesho, since you did what you were meant to do. I will grant you one wish. What will it be?_" the Gate said.

"My one wish is that in exchange for the gift you gave me I would like Ed and Al to be in their original bodies." Kesho answered.

"_That is a fair trade, young one. I will take back the gift I gave you and will return the brothers back to their original bodies._"

There was a bright flash of light and there was Al in his original body. Ed, Mark, and Kesho ran over to him.

"Brother what happened? Where's the Gate? And Dante?" Al asked. He saw the lookes on the other three's faces and looked down at his hands.

"I've got my body back! But how?"

"I gave up the gift the Gate gave me to get you and Ed's bodies back." Kesho told him.

"We don't have to worry about Dante, she's never coming back." Ed said. He looked down at his right hand and saw that his arm was again flesh and not metal.

"Come on lets get out of here." Mark said.

A few days later...

"Al! Get your ass down here!" a voice yelled up to Ed, Winry, and Al. Al looked at his brother and went downstairs.

"Hey Al." Kesho smiled at him.

"Kesho. What are you doing here?" Al asked.

"Well...I came to tell you...I...I really like you." Kesho blushed a deep red and so did Al. Ed and Winry had just come down when the two had started to blush.

"Hey Kesho, did you tell him?" Winry asked. Ed's arm was around her waist.

"Yeah." Kesho said.

SK: just a quick note. the ages are not what they are during the series so. Ed19 Winry18 Al17 and Kesho16. so those are the ages so here comes the rest of the final chapter of this fic.

"Well, just like I said. I tell Winry my feelings and you tell Al yours." Ed said. He kissed Winry on the cheek.

"Yeah, when he told me, I was ready to faint. It was only a few minutes later that he asked me to **marry** him!" Winry said.

"Hey, don't think I want to do anything with Kesho." Al said and then turned beat red. His words had sounded better in his head.

"Hey Al, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Kesho asked.

"Yeah, I would."

So thus Ed, Winry, Al, and Kesho lived together peacfully, of course with a few fights every now and then. Ed and Winry set the Wedding date on the day that Ed and Al had burned down their house. It was that day that Kesho gave Al their first kiss. After they both blushed so much that the newly weds laughed. They lived in Risembol and only left when one of the Alchemist's was assigned missions. And when that happened all four of them left Pinako alone with Mark, because Mark decided to become an automail engineer and had to stay behind so he could learn the trade.

So thus, through many missions and lots of alchemy they finally finished off the LAST Homunculi and celebrated with the marriage of Al and Kesho.

SK: here is the end of my fanfic. if you would like me to i could make a sequal. but i probably would do it if i got enough people who want me to make a sequal. so Chao!!!!

Ed, Al, Winry, and Kesho: Chao!!!!!!!!!


End file.
